Captain's log
The Captain's log is a book that contains personalised information about the minigame player-owned ports. It is obtained after completing the player-owned ports tutorial. When lost, this item can be reclaimed from the navigator by talking to him or right-clicking "Reclaim log." There are three primary functions of this item: reading player statistics, viewing the map, and teleporting the player to the port portal. Read The default function of the captain's log is to read the player's port statistics. The log contains five pages with the following information: Page 1: Ship Status This page contains the status of each of the player's ships. Underneath the name of each ship, there is a label that says either sailing, returned, or damaged. As of the 25 March 2013 update, the log also shows the estimated time of arrival (ETA) of any sailing or damaged ships. As of 26 January 2015 the log also allows sending out voyages and checking results from outside of the port. Page 2: Port Visitors This page shows chat heads and statistics regarding: * any visiting adventurers in the port's bar * the number and type goods the Black Marketeer has for sale * the Captain for hire currently in the port's bar Page 3: Eastern Scrolls This page shows all the pieces of Eastern scrolls that the player has collected from voyages. This includes all scrolls from scrimshaws, recipes, tetsu armour, death lotus armour, and seasinger armour. Page 4: Port Statistics This page shows all of the statistics regarding the player's progress in their player-owned port. Page 5: Port Resources This page contains the number of port resources that the player currently has. This includes both the typical resources (chimes, bamboo, gunpowder, slate, cherry wood, jade, stainless steel, terracotta, azure) as well as trade goods (ancient bones, plate, spices, lacquer, chi, pearls, koi scales). Ship Status.png|The Ship Status page Shipyard (Captain's log) interface.png|The shipyard accessed from the Ship Status page Port Visitors.png|The Port Visitors page Eastern Scrolls.png|The Eastern Scrolls page Port Statistics.png|The Port Statistics page Port Resources.png|The Port Resources page Map By selecting the right-click "Map Captain's log" option, players can view a map of the lands they have discovered so far. When in map mode, descriptions of the area and island will appear when hovered by the mouse cursor. If the player is currently exploring one of the first five areas (The Arc-The Bowl), then the map will also show a "Next Zone" progress bar that shows the progress made toward unlocking the next area. This bar includes a numerical value (0%-99%) and fills up with a red rectangle reflecting the progress made. If the player has reached the final area, The Pincers, then there will not be any progress bar on the map. Teleport Players can use the captain's log to teleport inside their player-owned port. This is an unlimited teleport and can be used as often as desired. Right click the item and choose "Teleport Captain's log" to activate the spell. This function was added to this item in an update on 14 January 2013. The destination of the Captain's Log teleport was altered in an update on 18 August 2014. Prior to this update the teleport's destination was the area outside of the player-owned ports at the portal in Port Sarim. In addition to providing instant access to the portal, the teleport function can also be useful for quick access to a player-grown spirit tree and therefore the spirit tree network. Trivia * The log interface has the words "Captain's Log, Runedate" at the top, a reference to Star Trek, where almost every episode features the words "Captain's Log, Stardate". Runedate 0 is equivalent to 27 February 2002, the date membership was released. * The book used to resemble the void knight book received during A Void Dance. It was updated on 19 December 2012. * Attempting to use the book's teleport option while as a different form (such as when using a greegree or a transmogrification potion) results in a message: "You must be of human shape to use this teleport." * Attempting to use the book's teleport option while having any Wilderness Warbands supplies would get the message: "A mysterious force prevents you from teleporting whilst carrying warband supplies. You can't use that here." * This item drops on the ground if lost in the wilderness.